templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Averard Penitentiary
The Averard Penitentiary was a Large Prison constructed and located upon the remote planetoid of Averard in the Norpha System. Construction began in 14 BBY by Eruk Byssta, Tera Byssta's grandson after the Templars realized that if they wished to become a stronger presence, they wouldn't be able to house their prisoners in the basement of their Temple anymore. The Prison was constructed with immensely powerful and inventive technology as Eruk's intelligence and imagination rivaled even his fabled Grandmother's. After the construction was completed, four platoons of seasoned Templar Marines were sent into the prison to attempt to escape. They failed. To this day, the motto of Averard Penitentiary is 'The Force Itself Would Be Prisoner Here,' referring to the fact that the Penitentiary has proved time and time again to be inescapable. There are no guards within the Penitentiary, instead the entire Penitentiary is a giant AI unit which controls every from a neural circuitry located upon a space station that orbits Averard. All personnel for the prison are located here as well. The Penitentiary was unique in that no sentient being are allowed within the structure, except for the prisoners themselves. All prisoners were shuttled to and from the penitentiary by remotely controlled shuttles that were controlled by trained operators on board the space station. Shuttles were cleared by elite guards on board the space station, and cleared once again by elite Battle Droids after entering the hanger bay of the penitentiary. All Shuttles were scanned for life-forms upon leaving the penitentiary. All supply shuttles were handled the same way, except for the fact that they were scanned for sentient life-forms on both leaving the space-station and the penitentiary. These shuttles would land on top of the penitentiary and after being magnetically locked in place, would have their supplies unloaded by supply droids through an air-lock, thus making it impossible for any living thing to stow away upon the supply shuttles. The Penitentiary and Prisoner Shuttles were equipped with AX-27L force suppression fields, thus making the use of the force in either the shuttles or the penitentiary impossible. All operations in the penitentiary were handled by droids controlled by the Penitentiary AI, thus making it so the only living things in the entire structure were the prisoners. Everything from medical services to serving supplies and rations were carried out by droids and all of the prison guards were droids as well. The Remote AI would monitor the entire prison every hour of the day to such an extent that it would be able to know when a single prisoner was trying to break curfew. Security Measures All prisoners were allowed into the prison with only two things: the clothes that they were given and any necessary bodily aids, such as glasses or prosthesis. Medication of any kind was not allowed. Prisoners who needed medication would have their medication requisitioned to the prison and would have it administered at the required times by a medical droid. Books, holo-vids, holo-mags and other things could be requested by the prisoners for the prison to acquire, but no such items would be allowed to be brought in by any of the prisoners, no matter what it was. Prisoners were allowed to request a personal Datapad, which would be scanned for any inappropriate content before and after being given to the prisoner. Prisoners were not allowed access to the holo-net network except during recreation hours during which their time upon the network was limited to 30 minutes and would be watched over closed by both a droid and a living holo-net administrator who would monitor the prisoner's connection remotely from the security station. During meal-time, food was served with durasteel utensils and no knives were given to the prisoners. Instead, each prisoner would be given a small dinner droid, which would cut their food to their liking before being deactivated and taken away by one of the server droids. For punishments, all prison rules operated on a 3 strike system. On your first strike, you received one week of solitary confinement. On your second strike, you received 1 month of solitary confinement, and on your third strike you received one year of solitary confinement. All guard droids were equipped with both a stun ray and a lethal blaster. In the even that a prisoner would get too out of control, the guard droids were authorized to use lethal force. One of the few weaknesses of the penitentiary was the fact that it would all go down in the event of a power outage. This was counteracted by placing the power grids underneath the penitentiary where they were only reachable through a separate entrance and thus were not reachable from within the penitentiary. Another security counteraction to a power outage was the fact that the locks were not powered themselves, but their actions were. Thus it took power to both open, close, lock and unlock all doors. Thus whatever position a door was in at the time of a power outage - it would stay that way. All doors operated on extremely strong hydraulic hinges, thus making it impossible to move, unlock or lock any of the doors manually. The weakness of this was that if a power outage would happen during a meal serving, all of the prisoners except those in solitary confinement would be able to move about the penitentiary hindered only by closed doors. Another security protocol against a full power outage was that the entire power system was operated by a network of 10 fusion reactors, all of which operated together and separately storing energy as they created it. In the event of a power outage, the fusion reactors would stagger themselves while they used up the excess power, thus giving roughly about 10 days of power (roughly 1 day per reactor). As a power outage was usually noticed within a few minutes of the incident, and it usually only took 2 days at the most to repair the network, it was extremely rare that a full power outage would occur unless the power outage somehow went un-noticed. All visits to prisoners were done remotely, with the visitor in question being broadcasted into the prisoner's cell from a remote location on board the space station. All visit were done this way, thus ensuring maximum security. As an added security measure, all weapons wielded by the droids were hard-wired and not carried, thus making it impossible for a prisoner to steal one, let alone operate it. Operation and Stats Upon being relegated to the prison, prisoners would be brought to the holding cells of the Space Station, in which they would be checked thoroughly for any armor, weapons, or other unallowed items before being sent across the security check-point to the security bay where they would give up their clothes and be strip searched and cavity searched before being given the prison uniform in the color of their choice. The cavity search would include a scan for any items that had been swallowed in an attempt to smuggle them into the prison. If a prisoner was found to have swallowed something to smuggle in, they would be forced to stay in the security station until they passed it at which point the item would be confiscated and destroyed and the prisoner would be relegated to solitary confinement for 2 weeks for the infraction. All prisoners would get their choice of black or red clothing and be put upon the shuttles. Once upon the shuttles one more scan would be done for any illegal items and the shuttles would be sent to the prison. Upon entering the prison, the prisoners would be unloaded by the droids and relegated to their assigned cell, which would depend upon their crime. To avoid crime and endangerment of prisoners, different types of criminals were put into different wings of the prison. Each wing had its own dining hall, recreation area and theater, thus making it so the prisoners would not interfere with each other. Prisoners in solitary confinement were not allowed recreation or theater privileges. The typical sentence for a crime worthy of imprisonment in Averard was anywhere from 15 years to multiple life sentences. Petty criminals were relegated to the local prisons of either Zonama Sekot, Anothelis, Gehenna or Remsi Prime.